mythonfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld
The underworld is divided into 6 parts.All parts are ruled over by Arocron . All of the sins are told by Makon ,God of judgement. Parts Blessed Ground the blessed gorund is divided into two parts.It is where the mildly evil and good ggo. *'Paradise':this is the place for those of good heart.this is where they live content for eternity people with up to 1 sin go here. *'The Null Place': This where the midly evil go. such as childhood bullies.Or anyone that has commited 2 sins.Many people don't consider the null place as a place of suffering but the spirites that go there are forces to walk for eternity.If you stop you must start all over from the begining. The Void This is where the mediuim evil go such as robbers muggers and murderers people with up to 3-4 sins go here.it is only one part *'The Chasm':People here have commited up to three sins and are forced to break rocks with they're bare hands.If they cannot the will be whiped by the Keeper of the void.This part of the Underworld closey lreselmcles prison as members of it are chanied by they're ankels together and are watched over by officials with weapons. The Pit Of Suffering Here are where the dasterdly evil go.here the burn and drwon for eternity.This is divied intom 3 parts.People with 5-7 seven sins go here. *'The Sea Of Malichous Hope':This is the resting place of horrible people like terrortists and phycotic muderers.Here you drown n what seems to be an endless sea.Here Croakens and other creatures of the under sea devoure you over and over for eternity.poepl with 5 sins go here. *'The Grounds Of Terror':this is a even worse place locate right beside the Sea Of Malichous Hope.here people get burned by dragons and have theyre inards picked out by birds.while at the same time you must outrun ravenous Dogs chasing you while trying to to wake up giant cyclopses.Here go the people with 6 sins *'The Castle Of Doom':This is the unholy home of Arocron,The god of evil and death. Here people are sent to a laberynth where they must find a way out where small imps tell them reasuuring words like "your almost there!!" "i know you can make it" but there is a mknotaur there and he finds you and kills you.Then you go back to the very center of the laberynth(the laberynth has literlay no escape).People that go here have all 7 sins commited. people like evil warlords or terrorist leaders or dictators go here. Fauna The Underwolrd is known for having a wide range of animals....dealy and horrible animals.They are exclusive to the Underworld. Land Fauna Giant Cyclops The giant cyclops are the most feared race there with they're home in the gorunds of terror.WhileAll the carnage and terror happens around them they stay fast asleep and are invincible to any attacks while sleeping.But if a human runs tword them (probably to escape Dogs or dragons) they wake and spread a wave of carnage throught the whole grounds of terror Dogs These look exaclty like dogs......excpet 40 times bigger.They are feared throught the grounds of terror.And have no ther purpose but to kill human souls. Reaper Dragon The horrible pets of Arocron They live to kill and kill to live.They slash wtih their claws they burn the whip with they're tails.....Need I say more? Sea Fauna Croaken Of the few croaken the still follow the command of Arcocorn were sent to the Sea of Malichous Hope.There they grab mortals and rip them limb from limb